


I'm Fine, I Swear

by dirkygoodness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin doesn't like tea, Anakin is a little shit and he knows it, Anakin is sick, Anakin's misuse of the force, Fluff, Healing Tea, Kinda, M/M, Obi-Wan helps, Sick Character, Sickfic, he gives him tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly, I don't see how you're even sick. It's not like you've come into contact with anyone sick over the last few days. I certainly haven't."</p><p>"Should I have mentioned I've been secretly spending my time with plague victims, Master?" Anakin asked with mock innocence, and he got a light whack in the shoulder for his trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you remember you love Star Wars and there is no escaping it
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

He woke up cold, his body heavy against the mattress. The air was stale, unmoved for some time, and as Anakin opened his eyes he knew he was sick. Without the dull pain in his head or the tight constriction of his throat, Anakin could still tell, though how he knew he wasn't sure.

But he did, and he groaned, turning his head down into his pillow to shield his eyes from the encroaching light. He regretted now going to sleep without his shirt on, shivering from phantom cold. Clenching his teeth, Anakin closed his eyes, trying to discern the extent of his symptoms.

Headache, pressure on his sinuses, possible fever, weakness. He racked his mind for a possible name for his condition, but his thoughts were abruptly cut off as he roughly sneezed into his pillow.

Anakin's face scrunched up, and he groaned again, his forehead throbbing pitifully from the force of his sneeze. _Great_ , he thought spitefully, _now I'm sneezing. What's next, nausea?_ Sighing, Anakin pushed himself up sluggishly.

He needed a hot, steamy shower that would hopefully at least dull this headache. Maybe he could even bring himself to drink some of Obi-Wan's tea? He sneered at the idea, however, he supposed, if it could cure this then he might just stand it. Maybe. Who knew?

With great care Anakin shuffled across the floor, his naked feet burning slightly from the carpet as he moved. He stepped into the 'fresher, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the shower; he flicked the shower on with a light nudge to the Force and he shivered when the chilled water touched his body.

He didn't get out though, just clenching his teeth until the water turned warm, then hot, and he deflated a little as it did. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, his eyes drifting closed then snapping back open often, his body swaying as he stood there.

The water was calming, tiring him like a drug, and as the heat and steam worked his headache lessened until he hardly thought about it. Anakin could stay there forever, simply without the uncomfortable pain and warmth over him like a heated blanket. Obviously he knew he couldn't, had to get out as soon as the warmth stopped helping, but the thought was still there.

That, or get dry and curl back up under his blankets and sleep some more. He couldn't decide which sounded more appealing and so he just didn't move, his eyes drifting closed again. A light, almost unnoticed rapping came from the 'fresher door and he startled, standing up straighter.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice fluttered through the door, slightly muffled by the shower. Anakin groaned again, his head thumping loudly as he dropped it to the shower wall. "How long are you going to be in there, it's been almost an hour."

An hour? Really? He hadn't expected to have gotten off that amount of time. A small smile rose to his lips, but he dropped it as soon as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Another hour?" Anakin supplied helpfully, angling his head so his voice was thrown towards the door. There was a pause, quiet slipping over them for a moment, until he heard a huffed breath from Obi-Wan.

"Honestly, Anakin, you never cease to amaze me. Come now, breakfast is ready." Anakin grimaced.

The idea of food was upsetting - the pain in his head was dulled yes, but as he thought about eating, it made his stomach roll uncomfortably, his head throbbing in protest. He might as well get out, but he didn't have to eat. It wasn't like Obi-Wan could make him, anyway. Probably.

He lifted his hand, turning the shower off physically this time, before he stepped out of the shower. He grimaced again, squinting his eyes against the light, and with only slightly more coordination than before did he wrap a towel around his waist and step to the 'fresher door.

It opened, revealing Obi-Wan who only lifted an eyebrow at his current state. Anakin hadn't bothered to bring clothes in with him, and since Obi-Wan had come there to him he wasn't going to apologize for it. Besides, they'd seen each other in worse states of undress than _this_.

Anakin grunted, pushing past Obi-Wan into his room once again and he made a beeline for the dresser. Behind him Obi-Wn leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, but he didn't leave as Anakin had been expecting. _Probably has something to tell me, then,_ Anakin mused with a small twinge of worry.

He ignored it in favor of pulling out a pair of underwear and sleeping trousers, slipping them on under his towel before rolling it up and dropping it, still damp, on the floor. He could almost feel Obi-Wan's disapproving eye roll.

Still ignoring his former master, Anakin walked back to the bed, falling down on it diagonally with his feet hanging off the end. He grunted, practically dragging himself forwards until his head hit the pillow and he sighed as he felt the pleasant darkness it provided when he shoved his face into it. Behind him he heard Obi-Wan sigh.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan chastised with a hint of humor. "Do you plan to sleep all day?"

"If I can fall asleep, yeah." Anakin responded, trying for light hearted but failed when he sneezed again and he groaned, pulling his arms underneath his chest.

He was tempted to turn the light off using the Force, but he resisted. Not with Obi-Wan here, he told himself, not when he'd scold you. He'd probably go on another rant about how to 'properly' use the Force, and how it shouldn't be used on 'trivial, mundane' things, blah, blah, blah.

Honestly, he didn't understand how Obi-Wan could be both simultaneously annoying and appealing as he was always, without fail, whenever he went on one of his rants. A soft, cold pressure was suddenly pressed into his shoulder and he jolted.

Obi-Wan was sitting beside him on the bed, his hand to Anakin's shoulder, and Jesus, how did he move so fast? Anakin hand to heard him move at all, let alone anything from the Force telling him he was close-

"Goodness, Anakin," Pulling his hand back, Obi-Wan sounded startled. "You're burning up!" Anakin turned his eyes to his former master, blinking his eyes open sluggishly, trying to get them to refocus. He blinked a few more times for good measure before he spoke.

"Bad?" He croaked out, surprising himself with the sudden roughness of his voice. He cleared his throat, pressing his cheek into the pillow.

The lights were too bright, and they were pounding on his head like drums. He fought the urge to pull the blankets over his head. Obi-Wan gave him a pitying look, brushing some of the wet hair from Anakin's face. Anakin followed the movement, his eyes drooping, before he caught himself and stopped moving.

"I should get you some tea, to help with the fever." Anakin grimaced but didn't protest, simply grunted and pressed himself harder to the bed. "Come, sit up. Dry that hair - you don't want it to get worse." Obi-Wan tapped his shoulder, before standing and moving to the end of the bed.

Anakin grumbled but he complied, pushing himself up just in time for Obi-Wan to toss his discarded towel at him. He didn't catch it, instead it smacked him in the face and he drew his mouth up in a disapproving scowl that Obi-Wan chuckled at.

"Sorry." He said, before moving to the door and leaving. Anakin grabbed the towel and set to work on his hair, however it as slow going, and he wasn't even halfway done by the time Obi-Wan came back with a cup of steaming tea in his hand.

He sighed when he saw Anakin, and the blond had to stop himself from smirking at his former master's seemingly disgruntled attitude. Again Obi-Wan sat beside him in the bed, his legs over the side, as he set down the tea on Anakin's lamp table.

Obi-Wan held out his hands, clearing his throat and his eye brows rose expectantly. Anakin chuckled, pressing the towel into his hands and hardly had time to brace himself before Obi-Wan was rubbing his hair dry. Anakin leaned into the touch, humming his approval as Obi-Wan started talking.

"You were supposed to have a meeting with some people today, but I suspect they wouldn't want you there when you're ill. I doubt _you_ want you there like this, either." Anakin laughed again. "Honestly, I don't see how you're even sick. It's not like you've come into contact with anyone sick over the last few days. I certainly haven't."

"Should I have mentioned I've been secretly spending my time with plague victims, Master?" Anakin asked with mock innocence, and he got a light whack in the shoulder for his trouble.

"You don't have to call me that anymore." Was Obi-Wan's reply, and Anakin rolled his eyes as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Does that mean I can't?" A pause.

"No, I suppose, but-"

"Then who cares," Anakin muttered, before he leaned his head into Obi-Wan's hands, successfully stopping his efforts at drying his hair.

Obi-Wan sighed but he didn't protest, instead he let the towel drop out of one hand and pressed it to Anakin's cheek. Anakin's eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head into the touch, nuzzling his hand.

"You are so much trouble." Obi-Wan murmured, swiping his thumb gently across Anakin's cheek. Anakin smiled softly, humming, grabbing Obi-Wan's wrist in his hand.

"I'm horrible." Anakin said sweetly, smile widening as Obi-Wan laughed.

"The worst." Obi-Wan drew back, but not unkindly, giving Anakin a gentle smile when he opened his eyes. "Now, drink that tea - all of it. I want it to be all gone when I get back."

"You're leaving?" Anakin asked, frowning. Obi-Wan tutted, patting his thigh gently.

"I have to inform Master Yoda that you won't be able to have that meeting, after all. I'll be back soon." He pointed a finger at Anakin, giving him a look. "The tea better be drunk when I do return."

"Of course, Master." Anakin rolled his eyes, his smile returning. Obi-Wan laughed, muttering a quiet good before he rose to his feet. He got about a half step away before Anakin grabbed his sleeve, stopping him.

Anakin bit his lip, not looking up at his former master, and he felt himself flush again. There was silence, that stretched so long Anakin was tempted to drop his arm and lie back down out of embarrassment, but stopped when Obi-Wan suddenly drew closer.

Gently, almost like he wasn't even touching him, Obi-Wan lifted Anakin's chin up and he placed a soft, loving kiss to Anakin's mouth. When he drew back Anakin was grinning like a fool.

"Dink the tea," Obi-Wan murmured, before drawing away and leaving the room.

Anakin laughed softly, dropping back down onto the bed. He felt good, for a sick person, and if he happened to fall asleep, forgot to drink the tea, then well, he couldn't feel too bad about it.


End file.
